


【云休】世无常番外

by Takuya



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors, 三國無双, 真·三国无双
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takuya/pseuds/Takuya
Summary: 搭着七夕的末班车肝完，身心俱疲地倒下了。没错这就是七夕的贺文，不管，我说它是贺文它就是。无双向，OOC，私设，358阳平关他俩确实交过手，在这个基础之上的妄想。





	【云休】世无常番外

**Author's Note:**

> 搭着七夕的末班车肝完，身心俱疲地倒下了。
> 
> 没错这就是七夕的贺文，不管，我说它是贺文它就是。
> 
> 无双向，OOC，私设，358阳平关他俩确实交过手，在这个基础之上的妄想。

那是曹丕称帝之后的事了。

兵分三路伐蜀，那一役曹丕几乎要打到了成都城下。

曹休奉命突破阳平关，替司马懿的后续部队扫平障碍。曹丕临行前有命，务求毕其功于一役。因此曹休这一支虎豹骑精锐尽出，皆是身经百战的军中宿将。

曹休率军逼近阳平关城楼下时，远远地就望见那墙垛上立着个人影，城下刀枪剑戟森然林立，望之寒气陡升。

早些时候斥候将探得的虚实一一回报，曹休就已经心下有数，防守阳平关的武将绝非易与之辈，只怕还是季汉数得上名号的将领。

但无论如何他也不曾料到，阳平关上的武将，会是他最熟悉的陌路人。

虎豹骑逼到阳平关下开始结阵，冲车与云梯也飞速地搭建起来，而他们的主将，却在看清城上将领面容的那一刻，像是疼痛难忍一般地低下了头，以手撑额。

那是他曾在许多个埋首案上竹简的夜里，怀揣着隐秘又不敢让人发觉的心事，仅仅只是默念着名字都能够弯起眉眼的人啊。

青衣银甲肃立城墙之上的，正是季汉虎威将军赵云。

他不敢再看。也不能再看。

再多看一眼，怕是就要顷刻之间落下泪来。

曹休身旁副将见势不妙，急忙近前问道：“将军是否患有头风之疾？将军坐镇帐中传令我等就是，不必亲自……”

“……无碍，”曹休咬着牙抬起头打断副将，“冲车一旦搭建好，即刻遣一支工兵部队随行。势必要替陛下拿下阳平关！”

也不知他是说给副将听，还是说给自己听。

副将领命而去。曹休甚至觉得自己像是被撕成了两半，一半身先士卒指挥若定，另一半则蜷缩在望不见赵云的阴影里。

攻城战不过一触即发。

千里驹马蹄踏处所向披靡，虎威将军守城滴水不漏。战况一时间陷入胶着。

曹休在拼杀的空档间仰首，阳平关城墙之上的银甲将军身形笔挺如枪，宛若万军阵中岿然不动的定海神针，将阳平关守得铁桶一般。

饶是眼下生死相搏的态势，曹休也不由自主地在心中暗赞一声名将风骨。只是不过片刻，赞誉之情就化作锥心刺骨的疼痛，搅拧着他空空荡荡的左边胸膛。

魏军用冲车云梯强攻，蜀军就有热油落石等着。只是曹休却意不在此。

他一边紧紧盯着被冲车撞开了裂隙的城门，一边不动声色地前推军阵。

他并不擅射，却也不落人后。曹休以冲车引开赵云视线，正是为了这一刻——

“弓箭手听令！”曹休一声厉喝，还刀入鞘，一手解下背后长弓，另一手探向了腰间的箭壶。

尾羽漆黑，箭头镂空的箭滑出箭囊。曹休行云流水一般挽弓开弦，鸣镝箭遥遥指向了城头的赵云。

曹军推进到此处，对他来说就已经足够了。不过百步之距，断然没有失手之理。

即使他一箭不中，鸣镝箭指处，箭雨倾泻而下，纵是能插翅而飞，也难逃一死。

曹休拉着弓弦的手掌剧烈颤抖着。战场的喊杀与兵戈之声似乎都消失了，耳边一片静寂，惟有风越过他心间破溃的空洞，痛得他难以自抑地瑟缩了一下。

他的全副心神都落在墙垛站立的赵云身上。那不过是一个极小的黑影而已，曹休却控制不住地去想象此刻赵云脸上的神情。

平静的，惑然的，还是厌恶的，嘲弄的？

松手。有个细小的声音在他耳边说。

我这是在造孽啊。曹休想。

战场之上谁人不造孽，松手吧，这一箭出去，你就解脱了。

那个细微的声音这样怂恿他。

不行。不行啊。

曹休狠狠收拢手指，拧紧的弓弦勒入掌心割开皮肉，鲜血顺着他的手臂缓缓落下。

他满心悲苦地发觉，哪怕赵云痛恨他，他也不愿意看见，那张再熟悉不过的面容褪去血色染上殷红，变得空茫而惨白——

他终于长长地喘出一直屏住的那口气息，绝望又无力地垂下了箭尖，慢慢慢慢地松开了手。

染着血的长弓与未曾离弦的鸣镝箭，一前一后落入尘土。

曹休低头，怔怔地凝视着自己满是鲜血的手掌，似乎也觉不出疼痛一样。

他无论肉身或是魂魄，哪怕战至最后一缕残魂，都该忠于曹魏，忠于他所追随的陛下。

而后他仰头，见城墙上的赵云大约是觉察到了杀意，也弯弓搭弦，寒光闪烁的箭尖指向了他的方向。

而他甚至连抬起手的力气都没有了。

杀了我吧。曹休心想。将这一段不知所起又不愿终结的命运，彻底打碎。

冲车撞开城门的崩塌声和传令兵的报讯同时响起——

“将军，王异将军的援军到了！”

王异来援，阳平关破。

蜀军是如何退走的，曹休已经记不清了。

那一晚王异一人喝倒三军，曹休也不例外，倚着柱子蜷缩成一团，睡得人事不知。

迷迷糊糊间他听见熟悉的叹气声，像是埋怨又像是好笑地在他耳边萦绕着。

“喝醉了只会傻笑倒是很可爱，明天早上起来你就有得罪受了。”

曹休费力地将眼皮睁开一条缝隙，望望身边的一片空荡，也不知是哭还是笑地哽咽了两声，又将头埋进了手臂间。

至于那曾温声唤他的故人是谁——

大约只有他自己知道了吧。

END


End file.
